


ride the bus

by little_elephant (bluedreaming)



Series: The Kpop 100 [1]
Category: Oh My Girl (Band)
Genre: #001: fame, Alternate Universe, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/little_elephant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#001: fame<br/><em>Mihyun wants to be an astronaut.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	ride the bus

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Mike Posner's [I took a pill in Ibiza](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=foE1mO2yM04) (Seeb remix).

 

Mihyun is at her first day of kindergarten when the teacher asks what everyone wants to be when they grow up.

"I want to be a mom," the girl in the pink dress says. Mihyun sniffs, _boring_ , and raises her hand, but the boy in the green tee shirt is already shouting, "Police officer! Police officer!" and everything descends into a chaos of excited five-year-olds.

"I want to be famous," the girl sitting beside her says, and Mihyun glances at her curiously.

"Why?" she asks. Mihyun wants to be an astronaut, but she's not closed to other suggestions.

"I want to be on television and have lots of money," the girl says, smoothing the fabric of her skirt. Mihyun wrinkles her forehead in thought.

"But how do you get famous?" she asks. She already knows that to be an astronaut you have to go to university and study lots of science. _Maybe you can study fame in university?_

"You just have to be pretty," the girl says, and turns away to talk to another girl sitting on her other side. Mihyun just looks at her for a moment before turning back to the teacher, who's trying move on to story time, but something about the girl's conviction sticks in her head.

But she'd still rather be an astronaut.

 

 

 

 

 

"You're really pretty," Byeongjun says, leaning against the doorway of the gym. Mihyun wipes the sweat off her forehead from soccer drills, and raises an eyebrow at him.

"What you do want?" She's tired and she still has homework and soccer boys aren't really her thing anyway, even if they are soccer captains.

"Come to the dance with me," he says, and grins, as though he's doing her a favour.

Mihyun just stares at him for a moment. There's a trickle of sweat running down her neck and she can feel it itch as it rolls down her spine.

"No," she says, and doesn't wait to see his flabbergasted expression before elbowing past him to the locker rooms.

 

 

 

 

 

"Can you do me a favour?" Mihyun glances up from her notes, but she already knows the speaker. Shiah is standing next to the table in the library, leaning on the wood surface with one hand. Shiah's gorgeous, and a great singer and dancer, and once in a while Mihyun finds herself remember that little girl in the pink dress in kindergarten.

 _Famous_ , she thinks, but her mouth shapes the question. "What is it?"

Shiah's biting her lip. Hesitance is an expression she wears rarely, and Mihyun sits back in her chair to give Shiah her full attention.

"Sangmi broke her ankle," she says, pausing for a moment while Mihyun waits, wondering what this has to do with her in particular. She doesn't really know Sangmi, but she's pretty sure that Sangmi, Shiah and Hyejin from the other class are in the dance club.

"That's too bad," Mihyun says, to be polite. Outside, the uneasy weather finally breaks, and water droplets hit the glass of the windows.

"We're trying out for — Entertainment," Shiah continues, hopping up to sit on the table, "and we need a third person now."

"I don't know how to dance," Mihyun says, which isn't strictly true but isn't exactly a lie either. Shiah raises an eyebrow, and Mihyun remembers the school dance. "I can only dance for fun," she adds, because that's definitely true.

"We'll help," Shiah says, and Mihyun finally nods her head even though she's pretty sure she's going to regret this. The astronaut on the cover of her notebook seems to agree with her, as they both listen to Shiah walking back between the bookshelves to the library door.

 

 

 

 

 

"We'd like to offer you a place in our trainee department," the man in the horn-rimmed glasses says. Mihyun isn't really paying attention, more interested in the way his eyebrows seem to have a life of their own. They're like hairy caterpillars, and she's both fascinated and disgusted at the same time. She's also thinking about the step in the dance she missed.

"Oh," Hyejin says, and there's a rusting of papers as Mihyun suddenly finds a business card in her hands.

"Come back tomorrow," the man says, and then the three of them are suddenly walking out the door. Mihyun stares at the card in her hands, the black letters on white paper.

 _You just have to be pretty_ , she can remember the girl in the pink dress saying.

"What are you going to do?" Hyejin asks her, while they're waiting for the bus. Mihyun is still staring at the card in her hands, thinking about the missed dance step. Hard work is something she can appreciate.

"There's more than one way to the stars," she says, and shrugs.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://thekpop100.livejournal.com/5843.html) (with comment threads) for [#001: fame](http://thekpop100.livejournal.com/601.html)


End file.
